


The Picnic

by UngusTheBungus



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood, Death, F/M, Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, Picnics, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UngusTheBungus/pseuds/UngusTheBungus
Summary: WARNING: This is going to have some spoilers if you haven't read the manga yet. Please do not read unless you're all caught up with the manga, unless you want crap to be spoiled for you.Like other stories I've done, I tried to make it as gender neutral as possible(Note: this is a story I've already made a while ago. I'm trying to separate my works to make them more easily accessible and just to keep them more organized rather than be part of a huge collection)





	The Picnic

You were fixing up a little snack for your boyfriend, Shalnark. He was so passionate about his job and sometimes forgot to eat. What did he like again? Oh yeah. Those little beef jerky sticks that you occasionally bought at the market. Protein was always a good choice. Hmm...little crackers worked well with meat sticks. A bottle of water is probably good as well, since he gets dehydrated while working. You topped that off with an apple, because fruit’s always good for a snack. You packed all of the food into the moderately sized picnic basket and swung it around your shoulder. Before you left, you needed to confirm his location. You opened your phone and clicked on a tracker app you installed to pinpoint Shalnark’s movements. You knew it was terrible of you to track him without his knowledge, but you were always so worried about him. What if something terrible happened to him? You shuddered at the thought and looked at the dot on the phone screen. He was at a park of some sort? What was he doing there?

You calmly walked out of your small apartment and locked the door. You double-checked the picnic basket and made sure that everything was in there. You always seemed to forget something, but fortunately you remembered everything this time. You started walking towards the park Shalnark was at and thought of the other times you brought him food. At first, he was really confused as to how you found out his location. Once you brought him snacks more often, he asked questions less often. Did he think that it was an ability of yours or something? Or did he possibly know you had a tracker on his phone? You think he’d confront you about the tracker if that was the case. You didn’t think that too many people would be fond of their significant other constantly keeping watch of their movements. The cawing of crows nearby distracted you from your current thoughts.

Those are some loud birds, you thought as you checked your phone once more. His dot was really close, so he has to be around here. You walked around for a bit and noticed some rusty slides. You checked your phone again. His dot was a bit closer. A playground? Really, Shal? You swore that he could be the most childish person you knew. You walked past the slides and looked over at the swings. From behind, you saw your boyfriend sitting on the middle swing. His arms were positioned weirdly, but you still felt like nothing was terribly off. 

“Hey, babe.” You said happily as you wrapped your arms around Shalnark’s upper body, “I brought you some snacks. I know you said you didn’t want me interrupting your missions, but I was worried about you.” He didn’t respond and you sighed loudly, expressing your annoyance. Why was he so pissy with you?

“So you aren’t going to talk to me now? Real mature, Shal.” You grumbled and let go of his body. That’s when you noticed it. Your arms were now covered in some kind of red substance. Blood. You walked to the side of the swing and saw the source of the caws. The crows had gathered around someone’s head and were eating at the contents. You dropped the basket you were holding and covered your mouth. Then, you turned around and you tried to resist the urge to vomit.

There was your boyfriend. Your handsome prince. The love of your life. Blood dripped from his mouth onto his lavender shirt. Some crows flew from the head of the unknown person to pick at your boyfriend’s innards. His bright emerald eyes were replaced by dull, lifeless ones. Oh Shal. Who did this to you? You asked yourself as tears streamed down your face. 

You finally couldn’t hold it back and vomited into the grass nearby. You tried to walk away from the horrific scene, but you had do something. You had to tell someone. The police? They probably wouldn’t give a crap. Your boyfriend’s boss? It was worth a shot. You walked over to your boyfriend’s corpse and attempted to shoo away the crows. Before you got a chance to grab the phone from his pocket, you felt a blow to the back of your head and your vision blackened. 

\- - -  
Two bodies hung alongside each other, both bloodied and surrounded by crows. Their hands were connected by some sticky substance to give the appearance of holding hands. Their dull eyes looked at the ground where another person’s head rested, still being eaten by a small portion of the crows. The picnic basket’s contents had spilled onto the ground. Most of it was food, but between the apple and bottled water was a picture. A picture of the two lovers at an amusement park. Alive and well

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was kind of short. I wanted to make something like this for a while. Also, I'm kinda sad that Shalnark died. Like...he wasn't my favorite, but he was still a cutie patootie. Rest in pepperoni, Shalnark.


End file.
